Before I Met You
by Hang.In.There
Summary: After her mother's death, Elizabeth and her three sisters are left in the care of their Uncle Gardiner in London. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Pride and Prejudice fanfiction so it will not be perfect. _

_I have written a sentences to introduce it but am having difficulties developing it. Please advise!_

* * *

At the tender age of eighteen years old, Elizabeth had seen and done much more than the other young ladies of her circle. Her mother had died the night her sister Kitty had been born and the two eldest, Jane and Elizabeth, had found themselves becoming almost like mothers to the younger two.

Their father had never remarried and had left them in the care of their Aunt and Uncle Gardiner in London; Mr Gardiner had been the brother of the late Mrs Bennet and was more than happy to care for his sister's children. However, it was seen as an act of neglect on Mr Bennet's part who rarely saw his daughters and lived a life of solitude.

Now, as the young ladies prepared to come out into society, it was useful to have their loving Aunt to direct them on matters such as etiquette and propriety, because despite their beauty they were to find it difficult to make an advantageous marriage due to their having no dowry.

* * *

''That will be all, Sarah.'' Jane dismissed the maid who had been helping them prepare for the evening's ball.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at her elder sister and then back at her own reflection in the mirror. Despite being a proclaimed a beauty in both London and her hometown of Meryton, Elizabeth was nothing compared to Jane who seemed to shower everyone with light as she passed them.

''You look beautiful, Jane.'' Said Elizabeth with a hint of jealousy that she hoped her sister would not pick up on. Well, she was not very likely to do so anyway; Jane only ever saw the good in others.

''As do you...'' Jane began to return the compliments but at that moment Kitty came into the room.

Kitty looked almost as well as her two sisters in her new gown and although she did not usually get very emotional, Elizabeth could not help feeling melancholy at the thought of what could have been. Their mother had not been alive to see any of her daughters make their debut into society and it was heartbreaking to think that they would have been accompanied by their own mother to the balls instead of their Uncle's wife if it had not been for that unforseen twist of events the night Kitty had been born.

''Our Aunt Gardiner says that she has ordered for the carriage and you all need to come downstairs directly.'' And with that they put the finishing touches to their toilettes and left the house.

* * *

Darcy . Cookies . Rainbows


	2. Chapter 2

_The second chapter. I know it is a bit too fast paced but I couldn't think of what else to write..._

* * *

The ball that they were to attend was a large society gathering that took place annually.

Naturally, Jane and Elizabeth were one of the first ladies to be asked to dance and Kitty, who was keen to make the most of her first ball, was also rarely seen without a partner that evening.

Mary, meanwhile, was more eager to play the pianoforte for the party than to dance; as a result of some excellent tuition and encouragement from her sisters, Uncle and Aunt, Mary had become a truly proficient player.

Now, after dancing for what seemed like months, Elizabeth took a break from dancing herself and sat nursing her sore feet. She watched her sister dance with a young genteel looking man with light blonde hair. He looked absolutely smitten with her and the smile on Jane's face suggested that she too, was enjoying herself. The dance finished and both the gentleman and Jane made their way towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth thought that the man looked very amiable indeed and as she greeted him she saw something in his manner of speaking that told her that he would probably make anyone smile, even the most ill-tempered person in the whole of London.

''I am delighted to make your acquaintance, sir. I see that my sister has found herself a most attentive dance partner,'' said Elizabeth to the gentlemen who had been introduced as Mr Bingley.

He smiled and looked at Jane before turning back to Elizabeth, ''Miss Bennet has told me a lot about her family; she speaks very highly of you.''

Elizabeth gave a small laugh and replied, ''Oh, Jane never sees any faults in a person. It is in her nature to think the best of everyone.''

The rest of the ball passed in the same way and at home, Jane told Elizabeth all about her 'most admired' dance partner; she seemed to have learnt enough about him in one evening to write a biography!

''Well dear, I am pleased that you have found yet another person to like. Only this time, he really does seem an amiable person,'' Lizzie smiled.

Jane blushed slightly and looked away from her sister.

''Mr Bingley is an extremely agreeable person and is an exemplary gentleman.''

''Yes, I thought so,'' said Elizabeth quietly to herself and with that she blew out the candle and settled down to sleep.

* * *

Darcy . Cookies . Rainbows


	3. Chapter 3

_I am going back to school on Monday so I should be revising for my physics and biology exams right now but I think I would prefer to be reading and writing Pride and Prejudice fan-fiction instead._

_So, this is the third part. The story is starting to progress but I have still not decided what the best part to introduce Darcy is._

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Mr Bingley called upon the sisters regularly but Elizabeth knew that his only motive was to see Jane. Jane was just as eager to see him as he was to see her, and although she concealed it very well, it was clear to her sister that she might be falling in love.

Elizabeth was pleased for her sister but could not help but wonder how long it would last. After all, the Bennet sisters were used to disappointment and had, over the years, lost many things that they loved, including their mother. At times, it seemed that the world had decided that they were not allowed happiness and comfort.

* * *

Miss Charlotte Lucas, the daughter of Sir Lucas, was a neighbour of Mr and Mrs Gardiner and was also Elizabeth's close friend. She too, had noticed that Jane and Bingley were very fond of each other but was not sure if the true feelings of either were known to the other.

One afternoon, just as Mr Bingley had left the house after paying a visit, Charlotte and Elizabeth sat talking.

''It seems that Jane has attracted yet another admirer,'' Charlotte smiled.

Elizabeth looked over at her sister who was sat embroidering at the far end of the room with Kitty.

''Yes, Mr Bingley seems to like her a lot.''

''There is no doubt that Bingley likes your sister; but he may never do more than like her, if she does not help him on."

"But she does help him on, as much as her nature will allow. If I can perceive her regard for him, he must be a simpleton indeed not to discover it too."

"Remember, Eliza, that he does not know Jane's disposition as you do."

"But if a woman is partial to a man, and does not endeavour to conceal it, he must find it out."

"Perhaps he must, if he sees enough of her. But though Bingley and Jane meet tolerably often, it is never for many hours together; and it is also impossible that every minute should be employed in conversing...''

At that moment, Charlotte fell silent as Jane was walking towards them and could surely hear what they were saying despite the fact that they were conversing very quietly. She had a letter in her hand and Elizabeth recognised the handwriting to be that of her father's.

Her spirits lifted slightly then; it was on a rare occasion that their father wrote to any of them.

''What is it Jane?'' Elizabeth asked as her sister sat down.

Jane looked at Elizabeth and replied.

''It is a letter from father. He says that he is well and enquires after our health. He also says that our cousin Mr Collins is to come to London next week and is hoping to come and see us at our Uncle's house.''

* * *

_Oh, the odious Mr Collins._

_I want your opinions on something ._

_I am sick of Charlotte being stuck with him all the time. (I know that I wouldn't want to be)_

_Should she marry him or should we give her a love life for a change?_

* * *

Darcy . Cookies . Rainbows


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after the arrival of Mr Bennet's letter, Mr Collins called upon his cousins.

Reverend William Collins was an unremarkable man of about five and twenty and of average build. Despite the fact that they had not met him before, Mr Collins greeted all four of the sisters as old acquaintances and thanked Mrs. Gardiner constantly for allowing him to come to dinner that evening.

Although very well-mannered and attentive, his compliments seemed to be quite rehearsed and there was an air of insincerity about him. He had a habit of leaning in too close when talking to a person; too close both for comfort and for what the rules of propriety allowed.

However, for Elizabeth the most agitating thing about him was that he seemed to like the sound of his own voice very much and was reluctant to let anyone else say a word.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he fell silent for a moment and Mrs. Gardiner saw this as an opportunity to change the subject as even she had grown weary of his constant sermonising.

''So, Mr Collins, where are you staying whilst you are in London?''

Mr Collins' eyes lit up as if he was waiting for someone to ask him this question and the other inhabitants of the room realised that trying to change the subject of the conversation may have not been a very good idea after all.  
''I am staying at the London home of my patron Sir Phillip De Bourgh along with his mother Lady Catherine. Lady Catherine is a truly gracious and considerate woman and her son is a true gentleman who has an income of no less than six thousand pounds a year.''

"What a fortunate man, to be blessed with such means as to have whatever he desires." said Jane.

''Yes, and I must say that his estate is very grand. The furnishings and decorations are especially handsome, mainly due to the excellent tastes of Lady Catherine.''

He chuckled excitedly, which caused Kitty and Mary to look up from their embroidery, and then went on, ''I have had the chance to dine at Rosings park myself. That is the thing about the De Bourgh's you see, they have no pride and do not consider themselves superior to lowly men such as myself. Why, they did not even mind if I left my duties for a week so I could come to London to see my fair cousins.''

''You did not say Mr Collins, has anyone else joined Sir Phillip in London, apart from his mother?'' asked their aunt.

''Yes,'' he replied ''his cousins Lady Georgiana, Colonel Fitzwilliam and the Duke of Pemberley are also residing there for the duration of this season. The mother of my patron is a truly gracious woman who dotes upon all her nieces and nephews and treats them as if they were her own children.''

The conversation went on in this way for a while until Mr. Collins finally decided that it was time for him to take his leave. However, before he left he remembered that the Great Lady had asked him to extend an invitation to the young ladies to take tea with her the next day.

"I confess," said he, "that I should not have been at all surprised by her ladyship's asking you to drink tea and spend the evening at her London home. After all, she is the most benevolent lady I have ever met.'' And with that, he finally left the house, supposedly eager to go and tell Lady Catherine about all that had passed during the evening.

* * *

Darcy . Cookies . Rainbows


	5. Chapter 5

Much to Elizabeth's displeasure, Mr Collins called once again the next day; her sisters and aunt were not at home as they were visiting a friend who had had the misfortune of contracting a severe cold, and she had decided to remain at her uncle's house in Gracechurch Street, as Charlotte was expected to visit later on in the morning.

The usual tea had just arrived and Charlotte and Elizabeth settled into their usual corner when the door opened and the arrival of the parson was announced. As he moved towards them, he instantly began to bestow his greetings and blessings upon his cousin and her friend Charlotte, giving neither the opportunity to return the greetings.

Elizabeth sceptically asked him to sit down and whether he would be taking some tea, not sure why Mr Collins had decided to visit at this time of the day, especially since they were to see him later on anyway.

'' I must turn down your gracious offer,' said he, leaning forwards in his chair in the direction of Elizabeth. ''I only came to remind you and your sisters and aunt, who are unfortunately not present at the moment, that the woman who you will be meeting today is not the wife of a tradesman or merchant or anyone else who you are more accustomed to be acquainted with; she is a lady who has a very high rank in society and knows what to expect from those inferior to her.''

''There is another matter that I will very much like to make clear to you; do not fret much about your attire and its suitability for visiting such a grand woman as she prefers there to be a distinction between her and the lower classes; just wear whatever you would normally wear.''

He sat back then, evidently feeling quite pleased that he had given more compliments to the Great Lady and oblivious to the fact that he had offended Elizabeth. If it had been Jane in her place, then Mr Collins would have continued to receive nothing but politeness but Elizabeth's nature would not allow such a thing.

''I am sure Mr Collins,'' she began, ''that Lady Catherine is not the only one with good manners and that my Aunt Gardiner had done a...''

''Believe me, Miss Elizabeth, my dearest cousin, most gracious lady, I did not say anything with the intention of offending you. Well...'' he looked at his pocket watch, ''Lady Catherine must be wondering where I am. There was a matter that I wished to address your sister on but as she is not present I suppose it will have to wait for now.''

Elizabeth could hardly contain her anger until the irritating man had left the house, and wondered what he could possibly have to say to Jane.

* * *

So it came to be, that later on during the same day, Mrs Gardiner and her nieces appeared on the doorstep of the very grand De Bourgh house. Elizabeth had not told her aunt or sisters about Mr Collins' visit and so all five ladies were dressed in a way that Elizabeth assumed would displease their hostess.

They were shown into the parlour where Lady Catherine was sat on a decorative, throne like chair with Mr Collins simpering at her side. There was a tall, handsome man with relatively long dark hair sitting on her other side; he looked up briefly when they entered and then resumed his book reading.

Next to him sat a young girl with waist-length blonde hair; she was very beautiful and reminded Elizabeth of a younger Jane. Her lilac gown and hair ribbon only enhanced her angelic beauty.

Lady Catherine herself was a domineering and arrogant woman; no other, more civil, words could describe her and Elizabeth wondered whether Mr Collins' admiration of her was founded on fear rather than any genuine qualities of hers.

The gentleman was introduced as Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Pemberley, and the girl as Lady Georgiana, his sister. While the brother did not bother to acknowledge the existence of the guests, the sister was exceedingly polite, although shy and timid; she was reserved at first until engaged into conversation with Elizabeth, after which she could not be kept quiet.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Colonel Fitzwilliam and Sir Phillip; both were men of a handsome countenance and were gentlemanlike; at least Mr Collins' description of the son was more accurate than that of the mother.

* * *

Darcy . Cookies . Rainbows


	6. Chapter 6

The late arrivals to their party were decidedly two of the most amiable gentlemen that they had met and their easy manners allowed them to converse well with the guests. But, as Kitty teased Jane afterwards, they could never be a match for her Mr Bingley.

However, Elizabeth's mind was not at peace and she was in no mood for such things. She had been dwelling upon Mr Collins' words about her sister Jane and his attentions towards her yesterday. Jane had always dreamt of marrying for love but Elizabeth worried that she might accept him out of necessity and family honour as the parson was set to inherit the Bennets' estate upon the death of its current proprietor.

She was awoken from her daydreaming by her Uncle Gardiner as he came to sit down to breakfast at the table and shook open his newspaper. He smiled as he greeted her and asked about the events of yesterday afternoon.

''We had a most pleasant outing Uncle,'' she replied.

It was true that at least some of her company had been most splendid although some, such as the Duke and the hostess herself, were the most cold and unpleasant people that Elizabeth had had the misfortune of ever meeting.

''De Bourgh house was obviously a home of someone well endowed and wealthy but I must say that it lacked any real charm.''

''Well Lizzie, I hope that teaches you that money cannot buy back everything, at least, not happiness.'' said Uncle Gardiner as he put down his newspaper. ''I was hoping to inspect that new book shop I have recently come into possession of, what do you say about accompanying your old uncle on his visit?''

Elizabeth was about to reply when her aunt entered the room and said ''Now, Mr Gardiner, you know that you must not encourage these unladylike pursuits in our nieces. We are supposed to be raising them as gentle ladies. If someone was to see you...''

''Oh, Aunt, it can do me no harm. No one would care about the simple daughter of a country squire anyway. They are far too busy fussing over this season's debutantes.''

And with that the argument ended and Elizabeth set off to accompany her uncle to his bookshop and nourish her love for reading. She had loved reading ever since she was a young girl and one of her earliest memories was that of sitting on her father's lap and learning to read.

She remembered that it had been Mr Bennet's intention to educate his daughters himself but when the unthinkable happened, it incited sadness in Elizabeth's heart even now, they were left in the clutches of a governess who lived by the morale that no book could teach a woman how to 'catch' a husband and therefore, reading should be left only to the men.

Fortunately for Elizabeth, like her father Mr Gardiner encouraged intellectual pursuits and he regularly brought her books to enjoy.

* * *

Even by Elizabeth's standards the book shop that she now entered was immense and it was her first reaction that there must be more than a million books within it.

She left her uncle to his business and set off on her endeavour to find a book that would occupy her for days to come.

She was soon engrossed in a book when she noticed two men enter the shop. She peered through the gap in the shelf and saw that it was no other than Mr Bingley and The Duke of Pemberley. She remembered that Jane had said that the two of them were close friends and Elizabeth wondered how two people with very different personalities could form such a relationship.

She turned around and pretended to be scrutinising the bookshelf as the two men walked past her.

''So I met your latest angel last night,'' said the Duke.

''Oh great!'' replied his companion ''what do you think of her? I for one think that she is the most beautiful creature that I have ever beheld.''

''Hmm...'' the Duke mused ''she is a fine looking lady to be sure but she does smile a bit too much.''

''She is perfect! But what about her younger sister? I would say that she would be well suited to you.''

''If you are talking about Miss Elizabeth then she is tolerable but nowhere near handsome enough to tempt me. And I do not have to mention anything about her connections and family to you do I?''

Elizabeth would hear no more and hoping very much that neither of them had noticed her eavesdropping, left them to their conversation.

''You know that I care little about such things.''

''But think about others, Bingley, about your family and _their_ future. You are the first of them to be accepted into society as a gentleman and you surely do not want to blast their prospects.''

''As I said, worrying about such things is beneath me. Besides, one would rather not marry at all than marry for anything other than love.''

''Hmm,'' replied the Duke, ''do you remember my cousin's parson, Mr Collins?''

Bingley nodded.

''Well, as you probably know, he holds my aunt and her views in high esteem and she is adamant that he will marry one of the Bennet sisters. That was the reason she invited them to tea yesterday and she has now singled out the eldest Miss Bennet.''

At this, Mr Bingley's face lost all colour.

''But there is no need to worry. If she accepts his proposal then we know that she would not have made a good match for you anyway and only intended to find a man of fortune. And if she does not, then...''

''My Jane... Miss Bennet is not a fortune hunter.''

''We will see.''

* * *

Darcy . Cookies . Rainbows


	7. Chapter 7

_It is just a little one but I have another chapter that I will post tomorrow, **if** I get enough reviews!_

* * *

Elizabeth returned home fuming at the words of the despicable Duke of Pemberley. His comments about her did not anger her as much, but what Elizabeth was angry at was at his assumptions about Jane and his opinion that she was nothing but a fortune hunter. This judgement, she thought, was uncalled for and highly inaccurate. He had barely been in the company of her sister for a few hours and had not even had the opportunity to see the interaction between his friend and Mr Bingley before declaring that they could not make a good couple!

And as for the matter with the Reverend Collins, now Elizabeth would never allow _that_ to happen. Even if her choice of man was not a rich one, Jane should have the chance to marry for love as that was what she deserved. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was never completely satisfied with anything so it seemed right that she would take on the duty of securing her family's future than put the pressure on her older sister. And so, she decided before she had even returned to Gracechurch Street, that despite all her reservations and feelings about marriage it would be herself and not Jane who would marry for convenience if the time came.

* * *

''How was your visit, dear?'' asked Jane as she helped Elizabeth out of her coat and scarf.

Elizabeth forced a smile and told her sister that her experience that morning had been one like she had never had before, and to be honest, she was telling the truth; she had never met a man who was so uncivil.

She then made to settle down to read her book when Kitty informed her that they had received an invitation to dine with the Lucas family that evening. John Lucas, Charlotte's eldest brother, had returned home after a few years in other parts of Europe and the dinner was supposed to be an opportunity for close friends to welcome him back to London.

Elizabeth informed her sisters that she had a headache and was in no mood for a dinner party but Kitty, who had always had a soft spot for Mr Lucas because he was kind to her as a child, told her that it would seem very rude if she was not to go. Mary simply stated that it would not be very Christianlike to decline the invitation for no reason at all.

Elizabeth, feeling slightly ashamed that her younger sisters were lecturing her on rules of propriety, conformed to their requests and a few hours later, she went upstairs with her sisters to dress.

The gown that Jane and Sarah recommended for her was of a marvellous emerald-green colour and according to Jane, it brought out the colour of her eyes. Jane herself looked beautiful, as usual, in her powder blue attire. Both sisters wore their hair in curls with small pendants that matched their dresses.

The time that they spent preparing for the dinner was yet another opportunity for Elizabeth to worry, not just about Mr. Collins' intentions, but about what the Duke and his friend had been discussing earlier on in the day. Surely if Mr Bingley really loved Jane he would not let his friend sway him and ruin his happiness? She decided to push it out of her mind for the sake of her sanity and intended to enjoy the evening. At least neither Mr Collins nor the Duke would be part of her company tonight.

The hired carriage did not arrive on time and as she waited for it to turn up, Elizabeth looked out through the window at the snow that glistened like diamonds in the night sky.

_Snow, she thought. Like any person it is born pure and then gradually becomes dirtier and dirtier. Newly fallen, one can see the beauty of every snowflake and feel the softness of it. But then, after people have walked through it with their muddy boots it turns in to a murky, brown mess; making any person unwilling to touch it._

The next thing she knew after escaping from her daydreaming, she was seated within a carriage and on her way to Lucas house.

* * *

_Elizabeth seems to do a lot of dary dreaming but it shows an intellingent mind, I suppose._

_A dose of Darcy coming up. And a new guy, John._

* * *

Darcy . Cookies . Rainbows


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived at Lucas house fifteen minutes later than expected, but were lucky to be able to get there at all since the weather had deteriorated further during their short journey.

''Ah, Mr and Mrs Gardiner!'' exclaimed Lady Lucas after the butler had announced their arrival ''I thought that you had forgotten our engagement.''

''Not quite, my Lady, there was some trouble with the carriage because of the recent, and unexpected, snowfall.'' replied their uncle.

''Indeed. Now come sit down in the drawing room, for dinner is sure to be announced soon.''

She led them into the candlelit room with a warm fire blazing. The whole Lucas family and a number of other guests were assembled there and looked very happy to be together; Elizabeth could not help but envy their good fortune. Quickly however, she was brought out of her melancholy musings.

''You must allow me to introduce Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Pemberley,'' piped up Sir Lucas as he appeared next to his wife ''The Duke was a friend of John's during university and when we heard he was in town we thought it would be a wonderful thing to invite him here tonight.''

Elizabeth looked behind Sir Lucas and saw no other than the man whose words had been irritating and tormenting her all day.

''We have had the fortune of meeting the Duke just yesterday, when he was visiting his aunt,'' said Jane.

''Oh, magnificent!'' was the old man's reply, and he went off with Mr Gardiner and another gentleman to the next room. It seemed that he was disappointed not to be able to provide the Gardiners and Bennet girls with a new acquaintance.

Then, Mr John Lucas came forward and it was his turn to greet the guests. He seated himself next to Elizabeth after the civilities were finished. Both were good childhood friends and were very close during their younger years. Elizabeth was glad to see him again. Although not handsome, he had a pleasant face which was lighted up by his constant smile. She observed that his sandy hair was a little overgrown and his face tanned from his recent holiday.

''So, I take it that you are acquainted with my friend.''

''Yes,'' she said, as she looked up to see the Duke talking to one of the younger Lucas brothers.

''He is a bit reserved at first but you soon get used to him. He has always been this way,'' said he.

''So it seems,'' was her reply.

''Apparently, he does not possess the qualities to recommend himself to strangers!'' grinned John Lucas.

Yet that does not give him an excuse to speak out of turn for no reason nor to demean a gentlewoman as a fortune hunter, she contemplated. But _this_, she decided to keep to herself and merely changed the subject of the conversation to his travels.

The Duke, who Elizabeth noticed had been watching them all this time, surprisingly came over to their side of the room and took the unoccupied seat beside his friend.

''And so the butterfly comes out of his cocoon, ready to join the rest of society.'' teased Mr Lucas.

''It is no fault of mine that some people seem to talk too much and compared to them, it seems that I do not interact with others at all.'' he replied loftily.

Before any three of them could say another word, dinner was announced and His Grace asked Elizabeth to allow him to accompany her to dinner. Elizabeth was overcome with shock and surprise and looked at John Lucas who gave her an encouraging smile, as if to tell her to go ahead.

To her displeasure, she was seated next to the Duke for dinner, a most unfortunate and odd coincidence, she thought. He seemed to have very little to say and she upheld the silence for a while, until suddenly fancying that it would be the greater punishment to her neighbour to oblige him to talk.

''Terrible weather we have been having recently, is it not?'' she questioned.

''I prefer the winter season to the summer months.'' he replied curtly.

''Oh, winter is tolerable enough but the freezing temperatures are not pleasing enough to make me happy.''

His face coloured at this as if remembering his own words but he soon regained his composure and said, ''Yes.''

"Very well, that reply will do for the present.''

''Do you talk by rule, then, to whomever happens to be seated next to you at a dinner party?''

''Look around you, Your Grace. I, for one, do not see a single person out of the twenty here tonight who are sitting in complete silence. Besides, one must speak a little, you know. It would look odd to be entirely silent for the hours spent sitting next to one another; and yet for the advantage of some, conversation ought to be so arranged, as that they may have the trouble of saying as little as possible."

"Are you consulting your own feelings in the present case, or do you imagine that you are gratifying mine?"

"Both," replied Elizabeth archly; "for I have already seen a great similarity in the turn of our minds. We are each of an unsocial, taciturn disposition, unwilling to speak, unless we expect to say something that will amaze the whole room, and be handed down to posterity with all the éclat of a proverb."

"This is no very striking resemblance of your own character, I am sure," said he. "How near it may be to mine, I cannot pretend to say. _You_ think it a faithful portrait undoubtedly."

"I must not decide on my own performance.''

He made no answer, and they were again silent till the arrival of the next course, after which Elizabeth turned to her right side to talk to Charlotte.

After dinner the men and women split up to go about their various after-dinner activities and it was not long before it was time to return home.

* * *

_I hope you all liked John. _

_Darcy is still at the stage where he is a mammoth idiot but I promise to sort him out soon._

_Please review or I'll get the cookie monster to come and get you! (Just type 'cookie monster call me maybe' into YouTube)_

* * *

Darcy . Cookies . Rainbows


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi! Another chapter before I go back to school and get swamped with exam revision._

* * *

It was the afternoon of the next day when the ladies of the house were sat in the drawing room with their aunt and much to Catherine's delight, John Lucas. He had been at Gracechurch Street for a number of hours now and was simply waiting for the weather to calm down and for the snowstorm to cease. The weather that afternoon was worse than that of the previous evening but one person, it seemed, was not deterred by the mounds of snow upon the roads outside.

Yes, Mr Collins had decided to visit once again.

It came much to Elizabeth's surprise that he had managed to overcome a major boundary, the weather that God Himself had placed between him and the residents of the house.

The two younger sisters excused themselves almost immediately after his arrival, constructing a number of feasible excuses. Their Aunt Gardiner also soon grew tired of his talking, and not bothering to try and change the flow of the conversation, she too left the room.

Soon, another occupant of the room also made his escape. ''I must ask you to allow me to take my leave as the weather has improved during the last half hour,'' said Mr Lucas.

They bid their goodbyes to him and then, there were two left to entertain the unwanted guest. The talkative parson of Hunsford remained silent for a while after the door closed behind John Lucas and then spoke again,

''As you know, my cousins, I am leaving town tomorrow to return to Kent.''

The two sisters assured him that they did not.

''Oh, I am indeed.'' He smiled ''I must get back to my duties and ensure that the residents of the delightful parish, that I have the honour of being parson of, are living according to God's laws.''

And then he turned to Elizabeth.

''As I told you the day before yesterday, Miss Elizabeth, I have the most important matter to discuss with your sister.'' He looked at Jane who smiled unassumingly. ''If it is not too much, may I speak privately with Miss Bennet?''

''You can have nothing to say to my sister that cannot be said in front of me,'' she replied shortly.

''As you wish.'' He turned again to the elder sister. '' You can hardly doubt the purport of my discourse, however your natural delicacy may lead you to dissemble; my attentions have been too marked to be mistaken. Almost as soon as I entered the house I singled you out as the companion of my future life. But before I am run away with by my feelings on this subject, perhaps it will be advisable for me to state my reasons for marrying - and moreover for coming into London with the design of selecting a wife, as I certainly did.''

``My reasons for marrying are, first, that I think it a right thing for every clergyman in easy circumstances (like myself) to set the example of matrimony in his parish. Secondly, that I am convinced it will add greatly to my happiness; and thirdly - which perhaps I ought to have mentioned earlier, that it is the particular advice and recommendation of the very noble lady who you had the honour to take tea with two days ago.''

During his speech, Jane had blushed and subsequently, lost all colour in her face as she gave her sister a reproachful look. Not allowing her to say a word, her suitor continued in his endeavour to secure her as a bride.

''I take your silence to mean that you do wish to accept me. Believe me, my dear Miss Bennet, that your modesty, so far from doing you any disservice, rather adds to your other perfections. You would have been less amiable in my eyes had there not been this little unwillingness.''

''No!'' Elizabeth exclaimed ''She does not wish to marry you.''

''I think that your sister can speak for herself, _dear_ cousin,'' he leered at Elizabeth.

''She is right, though.'' Jane spoke for the first time ''Accept my thanks for the compliment you are paying me, I am very sensible of the honour of your proposals, but it is impossible for me to do otherwise than decline them.''

``I am not now to learn,'' replied Mr. Collins, with a formal wave of the hand, ``that it is usual with young ladies to reject the addresses of the man whom they secretly mean to accept, when he first applies for their favour; and that sometimes the refusal is repeated a second or even a third time. I am therefore by no means discouraged by what you have just said, and shall hope to lead you to the altar ere long.''

''You forget that my sister has rejected your proposals, sir,'' said Elizabeth, growing slightly annoyed now.

''But I... Lady Catherine was adamant that Miss Bennet would make an ideal marriage partner.''

Elizabeth replied, ''I am sure that my sister would not make you happy, nor that you would make her happy.''

''Then who..?''

Mr Collins was silent for a moment and then walked up to where Elizabeth was sat; she was not happy to see that a smirk had once again graced his face.

''Oh, now I understand,'' he said looking at Elizabeth '_'you_ wish to marry me.''

''I do no...'' Elizabeth was surprised at his audacity and intended to set him right but was interrupted.

''I do not blame you. You have no other choice; neither of you has a dowry (a fact that I am willing to overlook) and no form of livelihood after your father's death, since his estate is entailed to me.''

He moved a little closer to her.

''Mr Collins I do not wish to marry you and neither does my sister!''

''Ah, a little feistiness. But once you are married to...''

At that moment the door banged open.

* * *

_Collins just doesn't understand the meaning of no, does he?_

_I realise that Jane could have reacted a bit in this chapter but I always imagined her as the sort of person who would freeze in awkward or less than pleasing circumstances._

_Who will be their saviour?_

* * *

Darcy . Cookies . Rainbows


End file.
